Weakling Blood - Original Concept AU
by Zentauria
Summary: In which the rest of the Gaang takes their sweet time, Judai goes out of his way to be as unhelpful as possible and Kami discovers that there is no end to how her heritage can complicate matters. [Divergence from chapter 16 onwards]
1. Pet Boy

**So, what did Zentauria do between the Probending Circuit and drowning in university papers?**

 _ **Still seething about dropping a certain plotline!**_ **Does this wording look familiar? Congrats, you just remembered my A/N from chapter 26. Yep, still not over changing chapter 16. And since I'm not planning to carry this around for the next couple years, I decided to type it out.  
**

 **For Judai is derived from Judas, Kami is an airbender, every coin has two sides and Zen is obsessed with psychology.**

* * *

 **And because the Catgators are dethroning my team and I spent lots of time on this AU, I want points for it. Even though it feels weird, because I really didn't do this for the competition, but to shut up my mind. And so my readers don't miss me too much.**

 **Team/Position: Laogai Lion Vultures/** **Firebender**

 **Equipment: Weights**

 **Word count: 4,047 (excluding A/N, natch)**

* * *

Finally. Stupid door!

Returning to this dungeon-like cave makes me feel sick all over again. About time I get everyone out of here, but the kids are so scared.

"Come on! Nothing's gonna happen to you! The slavers are all unconscious!"

Three boys, two girls. All of them just stare at me like some sort of ghost. I sigh, I can't get stuck here. I've got five other cells to unlock.

"It's okay, you need some time to take it in. But it's safe, really."

I walk up to the neighboring cell – my cell. Judai is already at the door, completely shocked. "Kami, what... You were..."

I manage a tired smile. "Dead? No. It was a trick, don't worry. I'm as fit as a fish in a pond."

"I can't believe it."

"Well, you better."

Judai shakes his head. "You can't tell me you're fine, there is a blazing _cut_ on your arm! From a _blade_!"

I examine the cut, more curious than unsettled. About five inches long and still bleeding, but that's what I have Katara for. "I barely feel it. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. We need to get out of here before the slavers wake up."

"We won't make it."

I groan. "Not you too! Come on, Mister Defeatist, get a hold of yourself! We'll make it!"

No time to waste anymore. I unlock the cell, open the door and poke my head in, searching the cell mum's gaze. "You're reasonable, right? You're not going to give these kids up."

"I..." she replies uncertainly, eyes lowered at the girl in her lap. Then an arm enters my vision, barring the way.

"Don't." Is Judai... pleading? "It won't work. And I don't want anyone to be punished for an escape attempt."

"Of course it won't work if you're wasting all our time!" That guy is driving me crazy! First the hand-gag, and now this?! "If you want to stay and become some Earth Kingdom noble's toy, fine with me, but don't get everyone else involved."

That silences him. I turn my back, planning to unlock the rest of the cells, when Judai unexpectedly pushes past me and steps in my way. The torchlight is brighter out here, and my gaze is involuntarily drawn to Judai's bare arms. Or rather the lines on them I can't quite place. Judai tenses.

"I'm sorry."

And that's where everything goes wrong. A well-placed shoulder knocks the wind out of me, I stumble right back into the cell and take an involuntary seat in front of the cell mum. The door slams shut and the door clicks. The keys...

"What the fiery firecracker are you doing?!"

I push myself off the ground, too furious to care about anyone seeing me move like an airbender. I don't need a second to reach the bars and grab at Judai, but he's stepped away already. No chance!

"Get back here, you traitor!"

It's pretty much the worst insult one can come up with, and I see Judai grit his teeth. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

"I'm _trying_ to save a certain moron from certain misery. And now give those keys back!"

"No! I'm doing this for your own protection!"

"Well, news flash! I don't want your protection if this is your idea of it!"

Judai ignores my last statement and stalks off, out of my sight. The lock of the cell which I opened previously clicks, and I know what he's been up to. What's going on in that guy's head? I don't get it.

"Hey, you!"

The voice comes from the cell across. I turn to find myself facing another boy my age, standing behind the bars with crossed arms.

"If it's any consolation, I'm with you on this one."

"Don't be an idiot, Kiran."

"The only idiot here is you, Judai. That girl is obviously powerful, and you know you want to be out of here as much as everybody else. So will you please stop being a coward and act the part?"

"I'm not risking everyone's life on this ash-brained scheme."

"Well, I want to risk it."

"Cut it out."

Kiran roars in frustration and hits the bars hard enough for the vibrations to carry through the whole cave. Then he retreats into the darkness of his cell. Oh Agni... I should have opened it first. But I really didn't see this coming. Judai essentially fighting us? I mean, what the blazes?!

The Judai in question comes back into view, and he looks... tired? Defeated. Head hanging, shoulders sagging. It's... It's the way I must be looking after an encounter with Hide. And I suppose that's the problem. Judai isn't doing this because he wants to, but because he can't see another way.

His spirit has been broken.

"Hey, chin up," I say softly, barely believing that I'm trying to comfort the guy who just ruined my escape plan. No choice but to wait for the Avatar's gang after all. "We'll be out of here soon, just you wait."

Judai shakes his head dejectedly. "I told you not to make promises you can't keep."

"And I told you I mean it."

He sighs and waves a hand. "Step aside."

Aaand here we go again... "Nope, sorry pal. If you open this door to get back in, I'll be right here to get back out."

"Step. Aside," Judai orders through clenched teeth, and I can't help being impressed with how much authority he radiates, despite his scrawny body and filthy clothes. There's fire inside him alright. Pretty sure he'd be a strong ally if he didn't insist on channeling it into the wrong direction.

But that doesn't mean I'll let him in. I turn around and lean against the door to sit down. This will take a while, it can't hurt to get comfortable. And apparently, Judai likes the idea as well – I can hear him heave a sigh and slide down the bars on the other side, then there is the heat of his back. Not even the metal between us can block it.

"Looks like we've reached an impasse," I remark.

"How about 'deadlock'?"

He did not... "Really? Is that supposed to be a joke? Right now?"

There is no sound except for the clinking of metal on metal. Judai is fidgeting with the keys. Frayed nerves, I bet.

"Why don't you go lock yourself into another cell if it's so unbearable outside?"

"I won't leave you on your own."

"Wow, thanks for the confidence."

"Don't give me that. You don't know what these guys are capable of when they catch you running away."

Something about Judai's tone is decidedly off-putting. A sneaking suspicion takes hold of my mind, and it makes too much sense to ignore. "And you do?"

He takes his sweet time to answer, but he does: "You've seen the scars, right? I know you did."

Scars? Oh no... The lines on his arms! I couldn't see them well, but even so, they looked way too long for comfort. And way too symmetrical for fight wounds.

A furtive glance over my shoulders confirms my memory. Those marks... three each, from shoulder to wrist, completely straight. Too neat. No trace of resistance.

"Torture..." I whisper for no one but Judai to hear. It's become awfully quiet in here, and a quick glance around tells me that a lot of kids are holding their breath to see how this clash is going to play out. I'm not planning to lose here, every second I spend arguing with Judai is a second during which the girls are brought further and further away. But snapping this boy out of whatever state he's in will be far more trying than I expected. I guess I should tell him about the Avatar's gang coming for us. This is a bigger problem than anyone being judgemental. Plus, it's only a matter of time until...

"What are you doing out?"

Yeah, until that. Too late now. Startled, Judai leaps to his feet to face Earthbender Guy. Or, well, to cower in front of him. I guess I should climb to my feet myself.

"He did your job, that's what," I call out to save Judai the explanation. "Good job torturing him into thwarting escapes."

"Why would you... Argh!" Judai groans. I suspect he would have come at me with the hand again if I was in reach, but this time around, I'll talk. I'll be punished anyway, and so long as I can keep him out of it...

"He's only outside because I won't let him in, that spineless weasel snake."

"Ka-mi-na!" Judai growls, and I flash him a look. _Don't like my protection? Well, tough for you. I don't like yours, either._

Earthbender Guy strides into view and gives me a quick once-over. I grit my teeth, we're moving into dangerous territory. Come on, Aang! Where are you?! I need to come up with stalling tactics, and better do it fast!

I heave a breath of relief when Earthbender Guy directs his attention at Judai for now. I observe with morbid fascination how the slaver smiles and pets Judai's head like a dog. "Good boy!"

I cringe in sympathy. The humiliation must be overwhelming, even in the dim firelight I can see Judai squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his hands into fists. He may be a mess, he may be completely twisted by fear, but he's not apathetic. There's still hope.

"I can't wait to see Chano's face when I tell him about this," Earthbender Guy continues, and I briefly wonder what in the name of Agni he could possibly be talking about. But then Judai bows, escaping Earthbender Guy's hand by doing so. Smart!

"Master, may I ask a favor?"

Huh? That's risky, where does that boldness suddenly come from? What's he aiming at?

Earthbender Guy seems to think about it for a moment, then nods. "I guess you earned it."

"Please lighten the girl's punishment. She didn't know what she was doing, and I'll make sure she's on her best behavior from now on."

What?

 _What?!_

I need to bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming. He's just trying to help me, but the way he's doing it... _Pull it together, Judai! Where is your pride?!_

Earthbender Guy eyes me suspiciously, then turns back at Judai, who's still bowing. I notice on the side that he's not using the usual Fire Nation bow – his hands are folded in front of his thighs. Of course, only other Fire Nation people would pick up on this little act of rebellion, but it makes the whole scene only half as painful to watch. And he still has the keys...

I suppress a grin. _Go, Judai!_

Then Earthbender Guy asks "Why would you waste my kindness on this girl?", and my mood is back in the basement. Kindness, my foot!

"It won't be a waste. First off, damaged goods don't fetch a good prize. And second, I want her gratitude."

Okay... What the ashes? If you want my gratitude, you need to put a little more effort into it, buddy. I'm not going to forget that shoulder in my chest any time soon.

But it _is_ kind of amazing. Something has changed in Judai just now. His voice is steadier, more confident, he's squared his shoulders and generally carries himself with more dignity than ever. Like someone who knows what he's doing. Merchant child? Very interesting...

Earthbender Guy's laughter rips me out of my musings. "Bright little spark, are you? Very well. I'll go easy on her if she cooperates."

Judai sends me a pleading look, and I'm not sure what to do. Stand my ground or play along? I really don't want to be tortured, but surrender just like that? Let Judai win? Let _the slavers_ win?

"What do you want from me?" I ask carefully. Scout out enemy territory first, devise the plan of action then.

But my approach is not careful enough. The ground beneath my feet starts shaking and I stumble, hitting the bars headfirst. Ow...

"I ask the questions here, fire brat."

"Got it," I mumble with lowered eyes and rub my head. Could be worse, I guess. And if it's about questions, I think I'll be fine.

"Good girl." I almost jump at how near the voice suddenly sounds. When I look up, Judai has stepped aside and Earthbender Guy's face is only inches away from mine. "And now you will tell me your little secret."

"No!" I flinch back a step. No, no, no! I can't! I won't! Not in front of so many Fire Nation kids!

But do I have a choice? A stone slab pops up from behind and pushes me forward again, trapping me between it and the bars. Thankfully, nothing cracks inside me, but I'm not too far away from a broken rib or two, I'm sure.

"Kami!" the cell mum cries out, but Earthbender Guy shuts her up with a glare before directing his scowl back at me.

"I ask you again: What did you do?"

I would shake my head if I could. Keeping the panic at bay isn't easy either. "I didn't... It's a dangerous secret, please don't make me say it!"

The pressure increases. Before I can stop myself, a whimper has escaped my lips. I can't think, I can't breathe, it feels like my head is going to explode. One of the bars digs into the sword cut, driving tears to my eyes. Then the slab finally eases against my back, and the relief drains the strength from my body. I slump, trusting the stone to keep me upright. My arm burns, and for a moment, the pain overshadows every conscious thought.

"Well?"

"I'll die," I whisper, partly to Earthbender Guy, partly to myself to strengthen my resolve. "If I say it, I'll die. And my family will, too. Kill me if that is what you're gonna do, I won't say a word."

"Kami, please!" And that's Judai again. "Nobody here even _knows_ your family. How horrible can that secret be?"

"You'd be surprised."

He doesn't probe any further, which is a little unexpected. He has a tormented expression on his face, and I raise my brows. _You're hiding something, too._

He shakes his head vehemently, more desperate than denying. Then Earthbender Guy becomes aware of our wordless exchange and turns his head, but Judai doesn't even try to hide the pain. If anything, he goes out of his way to look as pathetic as possible. What's he up to now?

I find out when earthbender laughs. "You _like_ that girl, don't you?" His amused eyes travel across my body, and I feel an overwhelming urge to wipe that grin off his face. With my knee. If I wasn't stuck like this... "Well, I guess she's pretty enough."

Judai has taken to examining his shoes in the meantime. Earthbender Guy can't see it, but the boy is smirking triumphantly. He's hatching a plan, though I'm not sure what kind of benefit he's expecting from pretending to like me.

The pressure disappears and I stumble, but a pair of hands against my shoulder blades breaks the fall. I turn around to smile at the cell mum.

"Thank you, uh..."

"Nila. My name is Nila. Can you stand?"

"I guess..." My knees are a bit wobbly, and I realize I'm holding my useless arm. The paralyzing pain has subsided somewhat, but I won't be moving it in the near future. I let go, but the mere sight of my blood-covered hand makes me dizzy. Or maybe it's the exhaustion catching up. I lean against the nearest wall and breathe deeply, but the dizziness refuses to fade.

"We need to get this cut treated, or..." Nila sends a nervous glance Judai's way, who shifts uncomfortably. Alarm bells ring in my head, but not loud enough to spare the exchange some thought. Or whatever Nila is implying.

Earthbender Guy nods at Judai and the boy steps up to unlock the cell. Looks like he gets his wish after all.

"Pet..." I mutter under my breath. He really does behave like a well-trained poodle monkey.

"Don't judge him," Nila replies gently. I'm surprised she heard me. "He went through more than the rest of us together."

I can imagine, but I choose not to comment. What would I even say? 'Sorry to hear that' doesn't exactly cut it. Besides, the next curiosity is already waiting: Judai makes his way toward us and pulls me into a hug, which I don't mind as much as I should. I absolutely cannot figure him out, but whatever he's doing, he's doing it to protect me. I'm relatively safe with him. So I hug him back to the best of my abilities, and I realize what an incredibly convenient position for a whispered conversation it is.

"Care to explain what the big idea is?"

"Later. Just play along."

"It better work, Pet Boy."

"Why am I even trying to help you?"

"I wonder."

"We shouldn't be fighting."

"Agreed. Sorry for the snark."

"Never mind. It only hurts because it's true."

Judai pulls away, a forced smile on his lips. The pain in his eyes would have been hard to look at even without my problem. I want to hug him again, just for the sake of providing comfort. Wait, what keeps me from doing so? If hugging is a plan, enthusiastic hugging can only be a better plan, right?

I pounce on Judai, and the twinge in my arm as well as the next dizziness spell tell me that rapid movements are a terrible idea. Plus, if Judai's stiffness is anything to go by, he's a little alarmed at the sudden display of affection. But I decide to ignore those issues for the time being and blink the dark spots away.

"I have friends coming for me, each of them immensely powerful. I already kicked some serious slaver-butt, and I'm by far the weakest member of the team. Don't give up."

"Stop it. I'm done fighting."

"That I don't buy. We're Fire Nation. We don't simply _break_ , we _burn_."

"Come on, you two cuddly bunnies!" Nila cuts in and I feel her pull at my tunic. "That gash is not gonna treat itself!"

"Right..." I let go of Judai and take another look at the wound. It has finally stopped bleeding so profusely, thank Agni, and the dizziness is down to a bearable level.

"Can you walk?" Judai asks, and it's a good question. There's not much energy left in this body.

"Yeah," I decide and take an unsteady step forward. It's not ideal, but still better than relying on Judai for support. He's a little too unpredictable for comfort.

When I leave the cell, Judai falls in line, shamelessly following me outside and locking the cell by himself. He doesn't ask permission, but the way he acts looks so perfectly natural that it doesn't seem to occur to Earthbender Guy to question Judai's motives. It's hard to believe, but Earthbender Guy really trusts his slave not to do anything inconvenient, and I have no illusions about the opposite. Judai knows his place and he'll play by the rules. And yet...

Pet Boy indeed. Pets can get away with so much. In a twisted way, it's admirable how he manages to play his cards even in a situation where all odds are against him. While I'm stumbling along and bleeding out, he's still _holding onto the friggin' keys!_

The first of the other slavers we come across is Registry Guy tidying up my mess. Ink is spilled over the whole desk. The moment we walk in, he tries to sit down on his chair, and it breaks underneath him. Earthbender Guy laughs out loud. I try not to, and I notice even Judai pressing a hand over his mouth, eyes shining with mirth. And Agni, does the look suit him!

"You can smile?" I whisper, Earthbender Guy's laughter preventing the words from being heard by anyone except their recipient.

"Shut up!" Judai whispers back, struggling to put on a neutral expression. The exchange could almost be mistaken for playful banter. I wonder if, under different circumstances, I'd be able to actually _enjoy_ his company.

I don't get to indulge in this moment of amusement for too long. By the time Registry Guy has stood up, he noticed me.

"I see you recaptured that little troublemaker. Good job, Guo Ping."

Earthbender Guy grins smugly. "Oh, I didn't. This one did." He points at Judai, who bows his head. Hard to tell if it's a gesture of surrender or plain and simply shame. "Told you he'd be worth it. He saved our whole stock."

 _Stock._

I want to hit something. So bad. Judai is gathering fistfuls of his tunic, as if afraid his hands might slip unless he holds onto something. He fixed the keys to his waistband at some point, removing them even further from Earthbender Guy's control. The observation makes me feel slightly better.

Unfortunately, all misgivings return full force when Registry Guy makes his way toward us. Judai gets a pat on the head and a little praise again, and me... Well, I guess this is no time to play courageous. I roughed the guy up real good, he has a bone to pick with me. I hunch my shoulders and cover my head with my arms as good as I can.

"Don't hurt me! Please! I'll tidy this up and rewrite all the ruined scrolls, but please, don't hurt me!"

A hand wraps around my left forearm, which would have been bad enough without the nails digging into the wound. An overpowering pain flashes through my arm like scorching hot needles, my vision goes black, I barely hear my own scream. Then the pressure is gone and I find myself on the ground, crying and cradling my burning arm to my chest.

"Looks like even fire spawn possesses protective instincts," Earthbender Guy's haughty voice drills through the haze, and then Judai is suddenly all over me, arms around my shoulders and whispering nonsense.

To a degree, it has a calming effect. The pain drops back to a tolerable level and I allow Judai to pull me to my feet. The very second my knees stop trembling, Registry Guy grabs Judai's collar from behind and twists. Judai gasps, from surprise, from pain, I don't know. It doesn't matter. New energy surges through my veins. Whatever is going on, I won't let it happen!

"How dare you attack your master?" Registry Guy hisses. It's the time I need to compose myself. My arm is useless, but as Judai aptly demonstrated before, a healthy shoulder is enough for a tackle. So that's what I do, or at least try. The dizziness doesn't agree, but as it turns out, it's not too much of a bother. Faceplanting into the guy's guts totally gets the job done.

"Let him go!"

Registry Guy grunts and Judai's collar slips from his grip. My fellow slave uses the chance to get some oxygen back into his lungs, but now Registry Guy is suitably enraged. He reaches into a shelf and pulls out a sheathed dagger. His eyes glitter dangerously. I flinch, not good, not good!

"I hope you brats don't need your ears. Guo Ping, restrain them! Wouldn't want to miss because they squirm so much."

Oh no... I press myself into Judai. He's trembling, or is it me? If Earthbender Guy decides to wrap us in stone, there is nothing we can do about it. Rock slabs shoot out of the ground and I close my eyes.

I don't want to see what's coming.

* * *

 **Evil cliffhanger!**

 **This is the first half, I guess. Second is a little trickier to write, but I'll figure it out.**


	2. Blindsided

**Team/Position: Laogai Lion Vultures / Firebender  
**

 **Equipment: Weights**

 **Word count: 4073**

* * *

Nothing happens. Confused, I blink, but it's pitch black. No light whatsoever. I concentrate on my other senses; what hits me first is the headache, then Judai's ragged breathing, then the fact that I'm still pressed up against him. I feel for the closest hand and lace my fingers through his. He responds rather eagerly.

"What happened?" I ask, not really expecting a helpful answer. But I need to fill the darkness.

"I don't know. We're locked up."

"You protected me, didn't you? When that guy grabbed my arm, you..."

"Tackled him. I told you I won't leave you alone."

"You don't make sense, Judai. First, you lock me up, and now you're diving headfirst into getting punished alongside me."

"I'm hoping we won't be punished at all."

"Yeah, I hope that, too," I scoff, but Judai has a surprise up his nonexistent sleeve.

"No, really. Look, what does this shell do?"

"Keep us from running away."

"It protects us from Chano. Listen, these guys may be slave traders, but they're still traders. It may seem hard to believe, but their first priority isn't making our lives miserable."

"Well, they do a good job anyway."

"That's beside the point. The point is, there are price tags on us, and the more valuable we are, the more we're worth protecting. Our value decreases when we're hurt beyond recovery, so they take care not to do that. Chano is very hateful though, he forgets the basic principles of trade every now and again. He does most of the punishments. You saw that dagger? It's the one he used to cut my arms after I tried to escape. It's mine."

I need a moment to process everything. "That dagger... was yours? That's so cruel. I imagine you wouldn't fight with it ever again, even if you got it back."

Judai hums confirmation. "It would take months to get used to a new weapon, but... What does it matter?"

Oh no mister, I won't let you finish that thought! "Say, are you a merchant child? You seem to know a lot about this whole business."

"Innkeeper."

"Close enough. And what's the couple thing all about?"

"Safety measures. They don't view us as humans, more like a sort of animal that needs taming."

"Yeah, I noticed. Good behavior is rewarded and bad behavior is punished."

"That's right. We can try to convince them otherwise, but that won't work. If they started to view us as humans, as children even, they wouldn't be able to sell us off like this, so they ban the possibility from their minds."

"So, you use that view to protect yourself. You're literally the resident pet."

His grip tightens. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"A little. But also very clever. Don't think I didn't notice you still carrying the cell keys."

"You're not getting them back."

"I didn't say I want them, jeez! But I think I know now what you're aiming at with this couple act. You can't blame an animal for protecting their mate. It's what they do."

"Yup. That's why I think we can get away with this."

"And that earthbender is not going to let this Chano guy cut our ears off, because then we wouldn't be all nice and pretty anymore."

Judai breathes deeply. "Yeah..." he mumbles, and I can't help wondering what he's thinking about now.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried. They wouldn't hurt us in a way that kills or disfigures, but..." He trails off, and I give his hand a comforting squeeze. I remember something that Nila said.

"Someone died."

"A little boy. He wasn't very strong, or pretty, to begin with, so when Chano got him... He caught an infection, and they said the medicine to treat him would have cost more than he would've fetched. They put him with us to see if he'd recover without aid. He didn't."

"That's horrible... Letting that boy die because he's not worth the medicine. Wait..." Earthbender Guy said something similar. "You caught one, too, right? An infection. But you..."

"Survived."

"You were worth it. They saved you. Is that what this is all about? A life debt?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not _that_ delusional yet."

"Yet? I don't like the 'yet.' At all."

Judai huffs. "Speaking habit, if you don't mind." Alright, I offended him somehow. But the causticity vanishes as quickly as it burst out. "Seriously though, I don't view them as lifesavers or anything. They cleaned up their own mess, and that's it. In fact, I wouldn't have minded dying all that much."

"Now you're the one being ridiculous. If you died, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to bust you out."

"Right, _your friends_. Would you mind telling me what takes them so long?"

I curl my lips at the darkness. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do. But I hope for your friends' sake that they stay away, or they'll get captured, too."

"Nah, they're too powerful. They'd kick those slavers' butts with their pinkies. They're colonials, you see? Earthbenders and waterbenders."

There's a pause, then Judai asks incredulously, "You're buddies with waterbenders?"

 _I'm buddies with the Avatar._

"Yeah, I was quite surprised when I found out. But they're a nice bunch, and since I look like a colonial myself, I don't have much people I'd call friends. I suppose they're not here yet because they haven't realized I'm gone. We sorta spread out and I'm the kind of person who needs lots of me time. It's not too unusual for me to stay away."

It's only half of the truth. They're probably discussing whether or not I took the chance to run to the nearest town and report them. Whether it makes more sense to keep flying or to look for me.

"So, I guess you don't really like being stuck with me," Judai interrupts my thoughts and I shake my head. Wait, he can't see it...

"Nah. Believe it or not, I like you. You're good company, actually. When you're not busy stabbing me in the back, that is."

"I did what I had to do."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree here. But what's done is done, I suppose. What do you think they're doing out there? We've been in this shell for quite a while now."

"Calm Chano down, then decide what to do with us. Maybe they hope we use the time to make more slaves."

Judai is clearly sarcastic, but at the same time, it rings awful likely. "Gross. And the logistics... I can't use my arm, and I'll probably faint if I take one other step."

"Oh, turtle whiskers, Kami! Say something! Come on, let's sit."

I haven't tried to sit yet simply because I can't. If I bend my knees in my current state, chances are they'd give in completely. Judai seems to be aware of that and moves to support me, but... He's blind. I'm blind. And Judai's fingertips brushing along my arm in search of a firm hold sends shivers up my spine.

Part of me is cursing the darkness. Part of me wishes for it to never end. All of me wants a physical manifestation of puberty to appear, so I can punch it or something.

"Are you okay, Kami? Am I hurting you? You're not breathing again..."

Oh Agni... I'm not the only hypersensitive one here. I inhale deeply; figures that Judai would hear it. Or, well, not hear it.

"You're not hurting me at all, it's just... The darkness is driving me crazy."

Not technically a lie, and the next sound I hear could be a chuckle. A mirthless one. "Some firebending would be nice."

"You can say that again..."

"Some firebending would be nice."

 _Seriously?_

Not sure if I should laugh or cry. I settle for a sigh. "Why don't you just help me sit, wise guy?"

If the next noise isn't a snicker, I don't know what is. Judai's hand finally clasps around my upper arm. "Ready?"

"Ready."

As expected, my knees buckle the very moment I shift my weigh. Dizziness hits, but Judai's hold is tight and the crash landing successfully averted.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But... uh..."

Oh Agni, this sounds like it's going to be a long day. Thoughtfulness is nice and all, but this is hardly a place for holding back. "Spit it out!"

"Do you think you can turn and tuck in your legs? This shell was made to hold two teenagers standing upright, so it's a little cramped. I guess you're kneeling?"

Uh-huh, the pressure at my thighs could totally stem from a pair of ankles. "Just a sec..."

I feel around to gauge how much space there is. Our cage is a cone, as far as I can tell, and I assume that Judai is trying to flatten himself into it. I'm giving my best not to grope him, but I still manage to connect with his pants somehow.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

It takes some effort, but I finally squeeze myself into a halfway comfortable position, drawn-up knees fitted against the slanting wall and some space behind my back Judai slides into, providing me with a nice warm backrest and a better estimation of my personal wriggle room. More spacious than I thought.

"And here we go again..." I remark. "Only without bars between us."

"Plenty nicer this way."

"Agreed."

I close my eyes and relax a little. I'm still afraid of what might happen when the shell breaks, but here in the darkness, with someone I can trust to keep me upright, it's almost cozy. And ashes, am I tired. So tired... Whoa! Where's my backrest gone?!

A jolt, and Judai rams his shoulders into mine. "Don't fall asleep now! Agni knows when you'll wake up!"

"But..."

"Let's keep talking, okay? Like, what was that trick you did when you pretended to die?"

"Meditation. Control your breath, control your heartbeat. Simple if you can hold your breath real long."

"And how did you take out the two earthbenders?"

"Two?"

"Guo Ping and Soo Yun. The doctor."

"Lucky. I guess I wouldn't have stood a chance if I didn't get them both with the same sneak attack."

"Sneak attack?"

"Yeah, they kinda didn't expect their dead slave to rise and snee..." I gasp and jerk forward. Judai yelps, suddenly unbalanced. Flaring thorn tendril, I was so drowsy I almost... Oh AgniAgniAgni!

"What's up?" Judai asks, and I take a deep, calming breath.

"Well, I'm up. Definitely."

"That's good to hear, but..."

"Don't ask. Just don't ask, okay?"

Judai sighs. "Okay."

I don't lean back again. I brace my feet against the rock and rub my arms up and down. I'm freezing.

"Kami?"

"Hmm?"

A relieved sigh. "Good, you're awake."

"Sort of."

"You know, I just wanted to tell you that..." I can sense Judai's heaving breath more than I hear it. Something important is coming up. "You're pretty amazing. Standing up to the slavers like that... It reminds me of how I should be. I... I've gotten so used to the way they treat me, and... I don't know. It's bothering me again."

Is he saying... I inspired him? Me? The local weakling airbender?

I try to imagine Judai growing complacent. Not tensing at this twisted kind of praise anymore, returning the keys first chance he gets, dropping all those little gestures of spite. And I thought things couldn't get any more appalling than they are...

"That's scary. I didn't think one can ever get used to such a treatment. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Since Ba Sing Se fell."

My breath hitches. That was weeks ago!

Judai laughs bitterly. "It's almost funny. Two days after the Earth Kingdom was conquered, I'm captured by the very people we defeated."

Alright Judai, you snapped. What else is new? "There's nothing funny about it."

"There needs to..."

A rumble interrupts him. Light stings my eyes and I lift a hand for shade. I never knew torches can be this _painfully_ bright... But what stings even more is the fact that Judai suddenly isn't himself anymore. He's a slave again, an animal, a pet. I barely realized what the shell, our little bubble, did for us. We were wreathed in darkness, forced to rely on not what we see, but what we hear and feel. And we bonded.

Somebody grabs my uninjured arm, drags me to my feet. My eyes are slow to adjust to the new lighting conditions, but I recognize the doctor anyway. "Come on, sweetie," she says gently. My heart gets delayed in skipping a beat by the fog in my brain, but the words do penetrate eventually. Sweetie? What happened to 'fire brat'?

"Please, let me go!" That's Judai crying out... Judai!

I turn my head. It didn't even cross my mind that there is a chance he won't follow. But with his feet encased in stone, he's not going anywhere.

"Judai!" I try to break free of Doctor Earthbender. I can't leave Judai alone with Earthbender Guy and this sadistic Chano character!

"Don't worry about him," Doctor Earthbender tries to reassure me. She turns at her comrades and barks an order: "The boy is not to be harmed! If I see one bruise on him, the money for his treatment comes out of your profits!"

Nobody talks back. I guess that makes her the boss? Judai is still looking uncomfortable, though. I try to smile encouragingly, but I don't know what's happening myself.

Judai shakes his head vehemently. "Please, don't hurt her!"

"She's safe with me," Doctor Earthbender promises. "But you won't see her again."

"What?! Why?!" I already shouted out before realizing that it's probably not the safest move. Though Doctor Earthbender doesn't seem particularly angry...

"He's not good for you," she simply answers.

"What the..." The words only serve to push me closer to the edge. "Toasting good he is, better than all of you together!"

"Kami! Don't give them a reason to..."

"Cover your ears!"

Judai doesn't question it, which is good. Because that way, he's the first to do it. While the slavers are still busy processing the order, I yank free and put two fingers into my mouth.

Sneezing is amazing, but not handy right now. So I need another weapon, one I spent weeks practicing on the shores of Cinder Island – a piercing whistle splits the air, reflecting off the cave walls over and over. I can whistle for three minutes straight if need be, and it's enough to drive anyone insane. The rock around Judai's ankles cracks as Earthbender Guy loses control. A lovely sight, and my cue to stop. Judai is at my side before anyone realizes, and I find myself in a very tight embrace.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot..." Judai mumbles endlessly. "Don't pull that again! I don't want you to end up like me!"

"I'll pull it as often as I need to."

"Kami..." he pleads, then we're pried apart again, me by the arm, Judai by the collar. Doctor Earthbender scrutinizes us, then turns at me and smiles.

"So your name is Kami?" She seems so friendly. What did I miss?

"Kamina," I correct her, deeming her worthy of an answer. "Only my friends are allowed to call me Kami."

She sighs. "I apologize for the way we treated you. We didn't know who you are."

Who I am? Don't tell me... "You figured it out?"

"Figured wha..." A tug at Judai's collar silences him. My hand itches to punch Registry Guy/Chano in the face, my general dislike of violence overridden.

Doctor Earthbender smiles sadly. "There is only one group of people with that particular attack, isn't there?"

Bits and pieces are coming together now. Doctor Earthbender must have figured me out and told the rest of the slavers while I was locked inside that earth shell with Judai. That's why they're treating me differently, that's why they believe I shouldn't be spending time with Judai. Because he's a fire monster. Because the Fire Nation scorns airbenders. And the Earth Kingdom... doesn't.

"I... uh... Oh Agni..." I cover my face with my hand. They... The slavers... They're on my side, or at least they want to be. I don't want to associate with them, but... What does this even mean for me?

"You shouldn't stay in this country," Doctor Earthbender continues. "It'll destroy you. Destiny must have placed you here by mistake."

A part of me wants to protest. Problem is: She's got a point. And the dizziness isn't helping, either.

"Kami...?"

Judai's voice is small, tentative. I can't look at him, I don't want him to see how torn I am. That lady is going to set me free, no doubt. But I'd rather be back in the cage with Judai than facing the fact that I'd be so much better off in the Earth Kingdom. An enemy of the Fire Nation. My home.

"I'm sure you're confused. Guo Ping, would you go and fetch some water for the girl?"

"I don't want any," I croak. It's a complete lie, I couldn't crave it more. But I won't have anything with Judai right next to me.

Doctor Earthbender frowns slightly. "You need to drink. The blood loss..."

"I don't want any. Not as long as there are roughly thirty kids sitting in cages with parched throats. It's called solidarity."

And a sigh. "Typical." Typical what? Typical airbender move? "But do you really think they'd do the same for you?"

Not if they knew... But... "I don't care if they would. Because I would, and that's all that matters."

That's right. That's what matters. My muddied thoughts clear up a little, and I finally dare looking at Judai. He flashes a strained smile, despite or maybe because of the fabric tightened around his neck.

And I feel so much stronger.

"Very well," Doctor Earthbender gives in. "All the slaves will be given a cup of water outside the regular schedule."

"Deal! Oh, and would you please stop strangling my friend here?"

Registry Guy reluctantly lets go of Judai's collar. Judai shudders violently and falls into a coughing fit, which seems like a rather strange reaction to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but..." His eyes flicker from me to Doctor Earthbender and back, he looks lost and insecure. "I don't understand. Why do they listen to you? You're Fire Nation... right?"

It hurts, seeing him so upset and filled with doubts. But I don't think I'd behave much differently if the roles were reversed.

"Of course I am, dummy. It's just..." I pinch the bridge of my nose. The headache is worsening again. "The High Dragons help me, it's complicated. I'm Fire Nation born and raised, but beyond that..." My gaze is drawn to the angry red markings on Judai's arms again. I don't want to see them, but it's hard to look away. Vile reminders of how he should be dead, and he'll carry them for the rest of his life. What different is my airbending from them?

Judai moves to cover his arms, crossing them in a vain attempt to hide the scars. I take the hint and raise my eyes, forcing myself to look into his. Let him see the pain, the _weakness_. And he responds in kind. There is no contempt in his gaze, only turmoil. Neither of us knows where this is heading.

I wait for a reply, but Judai's lips remain in a thin line. The atmosphere is so heavy, I can feel it crushing me. So I keep talking.

"I was born with a noose around my neck, waiting for someone to yank it. That's the way it's supposed to be. But..."

My knees buckle. The blood loss, the stress, it's all adding up. Doctor Earthbender catches me. Judai calls my name. My head hurts. So bad.

I'm picked up and carried off, and I can't do much about it. I don't want to be separated from Judai, but it's probably for the best. He probably thinks I'm a traitor, and it's not like I can disprove it. It's a talk for another time, another place, without hostile listeners, _without a power imbalance_. Turtle whiskers, I can't hope to have an honest conversation with Judai when he needs to watch his reactions...

Darkness is lurking at the edges of my vision, tempting me with a break from this horror. My brain turns woolly, it becomes harder and harder to think straight, to keep Judai's warning in mind. I can't afford to pass out.

"Stay with me, child!" Even Doctor Earthbender says it. "Rocky razor, I shouldn't have let you talk to that boy one more second."

"His name is Judai," I mumble. I need to speak, and it's the first thing that crosses my mind. "His name is Judai. Not boy, and not fire monster."

"Yes, yes."

"Say it." My thoughts are a jumbled mess. I have no idea why I insist on a name, but it feels like the right thing to do. "Judai."

"You're delirious," Doctor Earthbender states. She sits me down and I call upon some deeply buried energy reserves to glance around. That hospital room. Even the sugar box is still standing around.

Doctor Earthbender hands me a cup, and I down its content in one gulp. Cold tea. She pours me another cup, and my senses finally pick up their work properly. This hospital thing is the brightest room, and I can see that Doctor Earthbender's eyes are green. Her brown hair is done up in a neat bun, and she's slim and tall and doesn't look anything like Toph.

"Soo Yun, right?"

She pauses her rummaging through medical stuff. "How do you know?"

"Judai told me. At least someone bothered with learning names."

"He's a sly bunny fox, that one. You shouldn't let your guard down around him."

I sip my tea. Judai _is_ sharp, and I feel no need to deny it. "It's not like he's trying to get into anyone's head. He's just trying to avoid getting cut up again. With his own dagger, no less. I can totally understand that sentiment."

Doctor Earthbender sighs. "I suppose he neglected to mention that said dagger cut up one of us first."

I choke on my tea. Judai did say he tried to escape, so it's quite possible somebody beside him got hurt the process. But... "That's what happens in a fight. Did you really expect him to let anyone take him captive without retaliating? He struck back. Heck, _I_ struck back. We're Fire Nation, it's what we do. We're fierce and strong-willed." I put down my tea cup and shake my head. "Or at least we're supposed to be..." Not much fierceness in me, I'm afraid.

"Show me your arm," Doctor Earthbender says, and I remember whom I'm talking to. Why in the name of Agni do I even bother? Judai was right, this is an utterly lost cause.

I keep my arm to myself.

"I'd rather have my friend look after that."

Doctor Earthbender closes her eyes in resignation. "Kamina, those fire monsters are not your friends."

I wrinkle my nose and decide to keep silent about Katara's origin. The ideological reason: defiance. The practical reason: preserving the element of surprise. "Then explain Judai's behavior to me. If he was as selfish as you claim, why did he protect me from your _colleague_ even though he'd be punished for it? What kind of benefit do you think he's expecting that would outweigh his fear?"

"You."

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. Things are playing out the very way Judai predicted, and that's just depressing.

"This debate is going nowhere..."

* * *

 **Did I say half? Har har. The finish line is still blinking in the distance and doesn't seem to draw any nearer.**

 **I'm definitely having more fun with this than I should...**

 **(Edit 21.11.: I should start checking that words I make up don't exist already. And mean something completely different.)**


End file.
